


A Tiny Winged Horse

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Cudoroy has his first face to face encounter with the paranormal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Winged Horse

**Author's Note:**

> [AU of TAU. Just practice Writing to see if I can get into Henry's skin. Mabel is the demon Mizar and Dipper is a recluse. So, Henry never met the Pines. *shrug* I'm working on a big fic.]

When Henry Cudoroy first got his job at the Gravity Falls Public Library, he was disturbed by his boss' tone, but happy. When Henry Cudoroy _started_  his job... he had concerns.  
  
Growing up with religious parents in a world that was supernatural was isolating. Henry knew next to nothing about the new world. So, when he moved to Gravity Falls to live with his cousin Wendy he was surprised by the town's openess. The magical and supernatural were everywhere.  
  
The first time a toy pegasus flew threw an open window and into the library Henry Cudoroy wasn't _not_  happy. He was startled.  
  
At first, the red head thought it was a bird and yelped when he seen it fly in. When it landed and reared, the man yelped louder and stepped back a few feet. He was shushed and people stared at him like he had antlers or something. Henry pushed his glasses up bashfully before staring at the winged creature curiously.  
  
It's whole being seemed to glitter. _God, it was adorable_. Henry carefully (albeit nervously) walked up to the desk it stood on and reached to it. He hoped to god that it wasn't poisonous or something. With a gentle _bap_ , Henry poked the tiny horse on the chest and ruffled it's coat. The tall man flinched away when it whinnied. Whether it was of annoyance or pleasure, it scared the crap out of Henry and the man left it alone.  
  
Everyday the horse came back, bringing back sticks or tall grass and placing them on a shelf only the tall man can reach (apart from his siblings). When more toy pegasi began to appear, Henry found himself wondering what horses ate. He also found himself wondering if magic horses ate the same.


End file.
